


SKEEVY

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-13
Updated: 2014-10-13
Packaged: 2018-02-20 23:37:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2447249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When will Dean learn to watch his mouth around witches? Um, never?</p>
            </blockquote>





	SKEEVY

)))))))))))))))))))))))

"Come out of the closet, Dean!"

"No!"

"You'll be fine." Sam's voice was shaking with the effort not to laugh. "Bobby said the tail should fall off in about a week . . . "

The closet door burst open and Dean stomped out, his green–tufted ears and whiskers making him look a little bilious. "A week?"

Sam bit the inside of his mouth hard, but Dean saw right through him and his tail lashed angrily. "Laugh it up, ass hat!"

Sam broke up.

"Well, shit, Dean," he sputtered. "When are you going to learn about not mouthing off to witches?!"


End file.
